Known lighting fixtures have experienced premature failures resulting from excessive vibrations received through support structures. This problem drives up fixture maintenance costs, especially when the fixtures are expensive, commercial grade fixtures or are installed in places where access is difficult. Previous attempts have been made to address such vibration issues. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,274. However, previous developments in the field typically have provided devices which are difficult to manufacture and which themselves can be difficult to maintain.
A need therefore remains for simple yet effective devices and methods for dampening vibration in light fixtures attached to structures which are prone to vibration.